How Could He?
by WhySoFrickinSerious
Summary: Amu had Ikuto's baby delivered peacefully but then Ikuto runs off and flirts with girls. BUT not only that, Amu turned into a cat who lives with Ikuto and learns that he still loves her and they start talking to each other.. This title used to be why god
1. What Happend?

Amu's POV

I was in the middle of the park..where i first met him...and all I could ever think of was "How could he?" day after day, night after night. I did EVERYTHING he told me to do, even have his baby. I mean like SERIOUSLY , I had his baby then he runs off and flirts with other girls and not even having a care in the world...now im stuck with the baby...having a miserable life...why..why god? How could you do this to me? I then suddenly drift off to a place that was all dark and full of little cats in front of me...? (amu's baby is with her parent's!!)

Ikuto's POV

Guess I should explain all the things that happend when it looked like was "flirting" says Amu...I had to do what i was told to...I HAD to "flirt" with girls to get information about..about something..but now the question was what did ask the girls?While I was trying to figure out what i said to the girls, I saw a pink kitten that was on the floor covered in piles of clothing. Ikuto then examed the cat to see what happend to it but found no trace of abuse or what-so-ever but decided to take it back to his house for a better look.

I guess time really flys when your driving..*sigh*

**Time Skipped~**

When I got home, I gave the cat a shower and dryed it's fur to have a better look at it. But then all of a sudden, the cat woke up and hissed at me.....

Amu's POV

I woke up to find myself on someone's lap so i got off and to see that it was.....IKUTO??!!!


	2. Beloved Husband

**_How Could He_**

Normal POV

"Why the fuck am I here with Ikuto and WHY am I a CAT???" Thought Amu. Then, she heard a baby cry and heard a certain Ikuto say "Holy shit...The baby's awake...."and went upstairs to a room full of baby toys and a BIG baby bed right in the corner of the room. Amu followed Ikuto with negative thoughts like "He takes care of this other kid and not mine?" and "How dare he have sex with another women and cheat on me?" But when Amu saw who the baby was, she realized that the baby was hers..."How is Taka suppose to here? Shouldn't he be with mom and dad?" Amu meowed but seemed to have no effect on Ikuto. Amu watched as Ikuto craddled the baby in his arms and the hushing he to go back to sleep

Ikuto's POV

"Taka is finally asleep...It's getting late and so I think I'm gonna give the baby back to Midori (Amu's Mom) so Amu would think she was taking care of him...I'll be right back and you can sleep on my bed if your tired already."

I wispered to the cat and I wondered myself "What kind of cat has pink fur and what's it's name?" I then left the house with Taka in my arms.

Amu's POV

When Ikuto left the house, I went upstairs and stopped in front of Ikuto's room and thought about what he said. "You can sleep on my bed if your tired already"...I guess I should go and sleep....*sigh* When I walked into his room, the first thing i saw was **(a/n:hahaha saw backwards is was..hahaha and i used both words..do i seem weird to u readers?I like to be random =])** that it was ALL blue, blue bed, blue walls,etc..but then, as I walked up to his bed, I noticed that on his desk, there were pictures of me and him when we were little kids and all the pictures I took with him was there on his desk....

"I guess he really does care...wait wait wait..HOLD UP!! If he really did care for me, why did he visit me when I JUST had our baby...or did he? But why would he want to hide it from me?I'm confused..Guess I should go to sleep.."

Was all my thoughts when I was wondering in his room.

Ikuto's POV

When I got home, I went and looked for the cat because I thought it would hungry but when i entered my room I founnd..a NAKED AMU??!!!!"Oh my Fuckin' God...Why is Amu here...? I then "tried" to put one of the shirts I found with the cat onto Amu but she kept on moving around and then randomly, she clung onto my neck and HUGGED me!!! God..I think my hormones are starting to react to Amu's body...argghhhh....

"Hey...HEY AMU!!!" I shouted into her ears.

"MMmmmm......Later...." Amu moaned and went back to sleep...But..Woke up with a "What the fuck" look at me.

"What the FUCK are you trying to do to me again??!!!!"Amu half yelled out.

"HEY! You're the one who randomly popped up on my bed NAKED!! What do you want me to do?!!...And umm...where's...Pinky?" I told her but mumbled the "Pinky" part with a small embarrassed expression look on my face..Seriously...ME with a embarrassed expression...Never thought the baby would have such a big impact on me..*sigh*

Amu's POV

.....Why is Ikuto SIGHING...shouldn't it be me who is sighing? Think about it readers, (A/N:hahahaha Amu's knows she's in a fict =]) I was the one who got turned into a cat and then sleeping on his bed NAKED...Guess I have no choice but to "explain" to Ikuto..

~1 WHOLE hour passed while Amu explains to Ikuto~~(A/N: too lazy to kinda write EVERYTHING again -_-)

"Ooohhhhh....I get it now" Said Ikuto.

"FINALLY.." I replyed.

"But why was Taka with you? Wasn't he with my parents?" I asked.

".....I kinda took care of him when you give him to your parents...I told them what I'm gonna tell you now and since I'm the dad, I should take care of hinm too..AND I'm much better then a certain MOTHER of his" Ikuto said with a smirk for the last part.

"Yeah..SHUT UP..And go on with what your going to tell me"

"Well..The reason I always talk with girls is that ______ is (A/N:The ____ is for Ikuto's step-dad's name....PLZ GIVE SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR HIM!! And I kinda wanted to add something like ABSOLUTE BOYFRIEND "details" into my fict ;)) trying to make some "humans" to pleasure REAL humans..(So many words that has to deal with humans...) Well more like figures..WHATEVER back to the POINT!!...He needed "data" so that's why I always have a earring when I "do my job"..Get it?) Explained Ikuto.

"O.o...That's just stupid....haha..hahahahha" I giggled while "trying" to keep my laughter in, which I failed in doing.

"So am I forgiven..?" Ikuto added with a "puppy-dog-face" pout.

"...........I'll think about it and I'msorryformistakingyou" I blushed while I talked.

"So I still have a effect on you with my pout?" Ikuto chuckled.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I HELP YOU DO IT" I warned.

"Well, I'm glad we got to talk it over" Ikuto smile.

AND added a kiss on my cheek, then left with a "I'll tell your mom you are staying and you can sleep on my bed."

......................OO MIII GAAWWWDDDD!!! Did I-Ikuto just kiss me?? KYAAAAA!!!!....I just suddenly felt like a fan-girl when I shouldn't be one...

"Oh well...good night...my beloved husband......."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do you readers think this is long enough?T.T I spent sooo much time editting this....aaarrrgggghhhhhh.....I'm so tired...It's like the first day back from Spring Break for me.....Well...I don't really know what to write now..so..PLZ kinda write down (more like type) what I should add in my next chap!! AND I'M SOOO SOORRRYYYYYY!!!!!!! If you guys kinda had this story on your alert thingy...I'm sorry!! This is my first fict so I kinda didnt' know what to do....so sorry for making you guys think that last time's chap was a chap =.='' BYEESSS PPLLLLLL and R&R (read and review!! like this other author wrote "it's not read and run!!")


	3. Author's Note

Hey ppl....I kinda dont really want to continue this fict so yeah...tell me wut i should do!!!! and i think im gonna start a diffferent fict.....


End file.
